Merecer o no merecer
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Cap 1: El Elegido: Ginny se siente abatido por solo tener una amistad con Harry, pero no está segura de si es porque él no la merece a ella o porque es ella quien no lo merece a él... CAP 2 UP! La versión de Harry. Fic terminado.
1. El Elegido

**Merecer o no merecer**

****

**Capítulo 1:"El Elegido"**

****

No me merece.

Decididamente, no me merece.

No me merece, pero… ¿yo me lo merezco?

Da igual. Eso no importa ya, y en realidad creo que nunca ha importado. Nunca llegamos a un punto en el que realmente importara nuestro merecimiento o no mutuo, y hoy día estamos a años luz de distancia de llegar allí.

No me merece.

No me merece. No me merece. No me merece.

Y, por lo tanto, no merece que lo quiera.

No merece ni uno de mis sentimientos puros, de las sonrisas espontáneas que me arranca, de las lágrimas de diamante que derramo por su culpa.

No merece que lo quiera, que me preocupe por él, que, aunque él no lo sepa, le haya ofrendado con devoción los mejores momentos de mi infancia, que sea pensando en su imagen que me he convertido en mujer…

No merece que sea su amiga, que lo reconforte, que lo apoye, que lo anime, aunque a veces en ello se me vaya el alma.

No me merece, porque no me aprecia, porque no me ve como quisiera, porque no comprende las miles de indirectas tan directas que le he dado desde que somos amigos.

Porque somos amigos. Los mejores. Y es por eso que me duele tanto el tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que despreocupadamente derrame sus penas de amor sobre mi falda, sin percatarse de que, con eso, hace mi existencia poco menos que irrespirable…

No me merece, porque corre desesperadamente detrás de aquella zorra de cabello azabache, con modales de princesa y cerebro de lombriz. Porque no sabe lo que es realmente una mujer, porque no sabe distinguir lo que tiene justo delante de los ojos, porque permite que ella lo manipule y lo maneje, porque sufre por su causa y, aún así, la sigue amando, porque derrama lágrimas incontables por su culpa, porque no puedo creer que él, que se ha enfrentado innumerables veces al asqueroso cara de serpiente, alias Voldieverruga, sea tan vulnerable cuando de una mujer se trata…

Aunque, quizás…

Quizás, sea a propósito que él no me toma en cuenta, porque soy yo la que en verdad no me lo merezco, la que no podría siquiera soñar con ser su mujer.

Porque es "El Elegido", el héroe del mundo mágico, nuestro Mesías.

Y yo… Yo soy solo una pelirroja infantil con altos y tontos sueños de aspiraciones lejanas. Nada más que una inconsciente irresponsable que se dejó poseer en su primer año. El último orejón del tarro en una familia llena de hermanos brillantes, destacados y maravillosos, la pequeña que vino a romper una larga tradición de solo varones y a la que, pasada la novedad, ya nadie presta atención…

¡Para ya!

¿Acaso te servirá de algo esta patética autocompasión?; ¿Hará más leves tus desgracias el enumerarlas entre lamentos y gemidos? Hagas lo que hagas, Ginebra, nunca será suficiente, nunca serás digna de él, resígnate.

Él aspirará alto, y así corresponde que lo haga.

Claro que va a estar enamorado de Cho y de su porte distinguido y elegante, su pelo negro y brillante que cae en ordenada cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus gestos deliciosos y suaves, su carácter refinado y discreto…

Pudiendo tener tanta perfección¿por qué habría de fijarse en ti?; ¿por qué habrían de llamarle la atención tus desordenados rizos rojo oscuro, tu carácter apasionado y tu personalidad fogosa y espontánea, tu cuerpo menudo cubierto de pecas hasta el último milímetro?

Porque no alcanza con que lo quieras.

No es suficiente con que ardas en deseos de darle el alma y estés dispuesta a incluso sacrificar tu vida por su felicidad.

No sirve, no alcanza.

Y, a pesar de todo, tienes el gran privilegio de que sean amigos.

Solo me prestó atención porque soy la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, soy bien consciente de ellos, pero, al parecer, encontró en mi algo que le agrada, que lo divierte, que lo apacigua…

Quizás, después de todo, yo contribuya a su sosiego…

Y me mantiene a su lado, y somos amigos.

Y me confía hasta sus sentimientos más íntimos… y, aunque duela como una daga clavada en medio del pecho, aunque sientas que, por dentro, tu alma se cuartea y se rompe en pedazos tan pequeños que crees que nunca vas a poder volver a juntarlos, gozas con placer de las migajas de ese amor que, sabes, estaba destinado a otra. Es un néctar dulce, que se bebe casi con alegría, pese a que se sabe que en realidad no es más que puro veneno.

Mi mira por un segundo.

Al parecer, se ha dado cuenta de que llevo callada más tiempo del que debería, perdida en mis pensamientos…

Me mira, y mis ojos se entrelazan con los esmeralda y no puedo resistirme.

En realidad, da igual si estás enamorado de otra o no, si te merezco o no, si me mereces o no.

Poco me importa mientras pueda seguir teniéndote a mi lado, perderme en tus ojos verde esmeralda, desordenar con mis dedos tu cabello azabache, ser la única a la que le confiesas tus deseos más íntimos y la única con la que lloras abiertamente…

No me importa mientras pueda tenerte. No de la forma en que yo quisiera quizás, pero tenerte al fin y al cabo.

Me basta, al menos por ahora, con ser tu sostén, tu apoyo, tu consuelo.

Puedo sobrevivir un tiempo más siendo llamada "amiga" en vez de "amor", pero que ella no vuelva a herirte, porque te juro que no respondo de mi.

Y tampoco vuelvas a mirarme como acabas de hacerlo, porque juro por los catorce dioses que te salto encima y te como a besos. Y no me hago cargo de las consecuencias.

_"¿Estás bien, Ginny?"_

Me mira de nuevo, y todo pensamiento coherente se escapa de mi cerebro al tomar este el estado inconsistente de la manteca.

¿Cómo no vas a merecerme, si eres el hombre más perfecto que alguna vez ha pisado esta tierra?

_"Ginny¿segura que estás bien?"_

Sonrío. Preocupado, leal, _magnánimo…_ Suspiro.

"_No me hagas caso, Harry. Histerias mías, nada más"_

¿Comentarios?

****


	2. La Reina del Mundo

- _Tú ya lo sabes. Uno de nosotros no pasará de mañana - respondió Garion._

- _No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Garion. Seré yo. Lo he sabido desde el principio._

- _No seas ridícula. Yo me aseguraré de que no seas tú._

- _¿Ah sí, y cómo?_

- _Simplemente les diré que no haré ninguna elección si te hacen daño._

- _¡Garion! —exclamó ella—. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Destruirías el universo!_

- _¿Y qué? Sin ti, el universo no significaría nada para mí._

"La Vidente de Kell"- Volumen V de "Crónicas de Mallorea"- David Eddings

**Capítulo 2: La Reina del Mundo**

La veo sentada a mi lado, con el pelo rojo oscuro flotando a su alrededor como si fuera un hada, sus ojos color chocolates brillando incandescentes en el mar de pecas que cubre su rostro adorable, su sonrisa de diamante, que brilla tanto que avergonzaría al sol…

Basta.

Basta.

Detente.

No le haces bien a ella, ni te haces bien a ti.

No la mires, no la escuches, no la adores, no la desees, no la _ames._

Es tu hermanita.

Es tu _hermanita_…

Bueno… no, no lo es realmente, pero es la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de la que es casi como mi hermana, así que es casi como si lo fuera… ¿no?

No es cierto.

Toda esa afinidad, esa relación, ese casi parentesco, no la hacen de mi sangre, pero si me la acercan, la ponen bajo mi protección, me la casi ofrecen en bandeja de plata…

No.

No la sigas, no la busques, no la fantasees, no la _quieras_.

Quítatela de la mente.

No puedes, no quieres ni debes amarla.

¿Por qué no?

Si la amas más que al mundo, si es ella el centro de tu universo.

En silencio, de manera tortuosa, siempre a escondidas, pero la idolatras como a una diosa.

¿Por qué, entonces, no puedo quererla?

Porque no la merezco.

No la merezco.

Soy un hombre marcado por un destino funesto, una estrella terrible, y, por más que ella esté dispuesta, no puedo someterla a la desgracia de acarrearla conmigo.

No la merezco, porque no puedo darle mi vida entera, no puedo brindarme a ella como quisiera.

No la merezco, porque la prensa me difama, se cuchichean historias sobre mi en todos los rincones de Inglaterra, porque ya casi no puedo caminar por la calle sin que multitud de dedos me señalen.

No la merezco, porque cualquier noche puede ser mi última noche, porque puede ser que un día de estos Voldemort se canse de mi presencia en este mundo y sea hoy la última vez que vea el sol.

No la merezco, porque no sé querer, porque todos aquellos que me aman no viven para contarlo, porque el infeliz cara de serpiente se la tomó con ella incluso antes de que **yo** me diera cuenta cuanto la amaba…

No la merezco.

Y, a pesar de todo, no puedo alejarme de ella.

Necesito esconderme tras la mascarada de la amistad, mentirle cuando le digo que la quiero de manera pura e inocente, o incluso cuando la beso de manera fraternal en la mejilla, en la frente, en el dorso de las manos, en la punta de la naricita.

No la merezco, cuando lloro con ella mis supuestas penas de amor por Cho, cuando le digo que la quiero, que muero por su cabello azabache, cuando en realidad solo quiero hundir mis dedos en su melena de fuego y apoderarme con pasión, con ansias contenidas, y, ¿por qué no, con casi violencia, de su boca de fresa.

Porque siempre se lo digo. La torturo una y mil veces repitiéndole que quiero a Cho, que es ella el objeto de mis afectos, el centro de mi Universo

Se lo digo, quizás a veces sin necesidad, sin más intención que reafirmar mis propias tambaleantes creencias.

Se lo digo, y veo la sombra de tristeza que tiñe su rostro de muñeca, la sonrisa helada que gesticula con esfuerzo sobrehumano, la lágrima silenciosa y triste que rueda solitaria por su mejilla.

Porque… ¿a que negarlo? Ella también me quiere. Siempre me quiso.

Supongo que eso habrá sonado demasiado pedante, pero siempre ha sido así. Aunque…

Quizás lo que ella siente por mi no sea más que un flechazo, una fascinación por el héroe, por esa vana figura ilusoria que tanto la Orden como la prensa han insistido en crear a mi alrededor…

No.

Harry, ¿cómo eres capaz de pensar algo tan bajo de ella? ¿Cómo puedes subestimarla tan simplemente? Si con esos ojos penetrantes, tan hermosos, de ese color chocolate tan cálido y tan dulce a la vez, puede ver más allá de la carne, más allá de cualquier cosa sólida, si se mete en el alma y te la lee en un soplido, si no le puedes ocultar nada, si…

No la merezco. Cada segundo que pasa me doy cuenta un poquito más de que no la merezco.

No merezco el amor que me tiene, esas sonrisas divinas que me dedica., esas lágrimas amargas que intenta en vano esconderme y que derrama dentro de su alma.

No merezco que me quiera, que se preocupe por mi, que me ofrende con devoción los mejores momentos de su vida, que se pase a mi lado cada segundo que le es posible, cuando podría estar gozando de su belleza y sus quince años, pero en cambio malgasta el tiempo conmigo, que soy una causa perdida.

No merezco que sea mi amiga, que me reconforte, que me apoye, que me anime, aunque a veces yo este equivocado, y ella tan solo espera que cometa un leve error, que sufra el menor daño posible, para entonces volver a reincorporarme en la senda correcta sin daño psicológico alguno.

No la merezco, porque tengo que ignorarla, no decirle más que cumplidos de compromiso y tengo que comportarme con ella como el más casto de los amigos.

Porque somos amigos. Los mejores. Y es por eso que me duele tanto el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tener que acercarme a ella para llorar sobre su faldas mis supuestas penas de amor, sabiendo que, con ello, no hago más que herirla una y otra vez…

Y aún así, no te alejas de ella. No te alejas de ella.

No te alejas de ella, porque eres egoísta, porque te importa más cuanto la necesitas a tu lado que el daño que le haces con lo mismo, porque la simple idea de no tenerla, ni siquiera como amigo, te vuelve loco.

Porque, al menos en parte, puedes decir que ella es tuya.

Es tuya, porque solo contigo se muestra tal como es, y deja salir ese lado fogoso y apasionado que todo Weasley lleva adentro.

Es tuya, porque sabes todos sus secretos, porque lz haces reír, porque se desvive por reconfortarte, porque…

Y entonces…

¿Por qué ella no se me ha declarado nunca? ¿Por qué nunca ha sacado ha relucir el tema tabú de nuestra mutua pasión, mal disfrazada de amistad?

Quizás…

Quizás, como yo he aspirado a ese peldaño tan alto que supuestamente Cho representa, ella cree que no es digna de mi, que no me merece.

No. Deja de delirar Harry. ¿Cómo va a pasar por esa cabecita tan sensata esa idea tan desacertada? Aunque…

Tal vez no sea tan errada mi suposición… La más pequeña y la única mujer de siete hermanos, siempre se debe hacer sentido algo avasallada, y el idiota de Tom Riddle le ha desarrollado considerablemente el maldito complejo de inferioridad…

No. No se le puede ocurrir ni por un segundo que ella no me merece. Si no he conocido antes mujer más hermosa, divertida, inteligente, fuerte, decidida, dulce, apasionada, simpática, talentosa, y…

No importa lo que ella piense. Ella no será la Reina del Mundo, pero al menos es la Reina de **m**i Mundo.

- ¿Dijiste algo Harry?

Sus ojos chocolate me calan profundo, tratando de encontrarle significado a esas palabras que sin querer dije de manera involuntaria aunque, gracias a todos los dioses, ininteligible.

- Sandeces, Ginny. ¿Te dije ya hoy cuanto te quiero?

**Notas de la Autora:**

Se terminó. A este fic le tengo aprecio, pero nada más. Simplemente era algo que tenía que ser escrito, y así se hizo. Los capítulos deben sus títulos a las "Crónicas de Belgarath" y las "Crónicas de Mallorea", de David Eddings, y son los epítetos de Garion ("el elegido") y Ce´Nedra ("la reina del mundo"), otra pareja formada por un salvador mesiánico y una pelirroja voluble.

¿Comentarios?

Gracias por leer.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**

**PD:** Si por aquí hay algún lector de mis otras historias, les pediré paciencia. La idea para el 3º capítulo de "Marketing" ya está elegida, pero me tomará un tiempecito escribirla. "El tercer Elemento" (ex "Hielo") es un poco más complicada, porque los dos primeros capítulos me surgieron casi sin pensarlo, porque el pensamiento de Hermione siempre me brotó con facilidad, y en esos precisos momentos de mi vida yo me sentía tal y como se sentía Hermione: celosa, enfadada y herida en "Hielo"; apaciguada, feliz y caprichosa en "Agua". En cambio, para escribir "Vapor", necesito grandes dosis de azúcar y ternura en grandes cantidades, sin olvidar un poco de reticencia, cinismo e indecisión, para que no quede asquerosamente empalagoso. Y yo… yo me siento melancólica, abandonada y pacífica. No me pidan que escriba "Vapor". No ahora.


End file.
